Emma-Liberty Friendship
The friendship between Emma Nelson and Liberty Van Zandt is also known as Lemma '('L'iberty/'Emma). Friendship History Season 1 In Rumours and Reputations, Emma saw Mr. Armstrong getting close to her. Emma believed that Armstrong was molesting Liberty. When she told Manny, Terri happened to overhear the conversation. Once Terri told Paige what she heard, the rumor instantly spread all over the school even Terri swore Paige (of all people) to secrecy. As it turns out, Liberty had dyscalculia, a learning disability affecting her ability to learn math. Armstrong was only tutoring her. This put a strain on Liberty and Emma's friendship since the latter was the cause of the untrue rumor starting (although she didn't spread it). Season 2 In Weird Science, Liberty accuses Emma for winning the science fair, because Snake was one of the judges, and was dating her mother. Season 3 In U Got The Look, Emma tells Liberty about Manny and J.T. and Liberty is unsure about it since Liberty has a crush on him. Season 4 In King of Pain,' '''Emma becomes jealous of Liberty and Chris, when Liberty finds out she tells Emma that she's dead to her. Season 5 In 'Foolin', Manny, Liberty, Emma, J.T., and Toby all go out to see a movie together. After J.T. makes a job about his and Liberty's sex life to Toby, Liberty overhears and dumps soda down J.T.'s pants. Emma is in the background laughing at Liberty's actions. Later, Emma, Manny, and Toby are staring at J.T. and Liberty talking to the police officers while in class. In Turned Out (1), Mr. Simpson plays a tape from J.T.'s after school job as a children's host on television, which Emma, Manny, and Liberty all find adorable. Season 6 In '''True Colours, Emma, Liberty, and Toby discuss a theme for the school's dance. Emma rejects Liberty's suggestion, saying they need a good theme. Emma pitches the idea of a masquerade dance, which Liberty approves. In The Bitterest Pill, Manny and Emma are worried about how Liberty is handling J.T.'s death. Season 7 In the aftermath of J.T's death, Emma comforts Liberty. In Hungry Eyes, Purple Dragon takes over Degrassi's athletes, with selling Purple Dragon for money. Damian shows up and says they need models, and says Emma would be a great one. At the student council, Emma tells Liberty to be the face of Purple Dragon to face it. They both show up at the model reaping to face it, but only Emma gets in with three other Degrassi/Lakehurst girls. In Don't Stop Believin', Liberty flirts with Damian, even though he is Emma's boyfriend. The next day, Liberty asks Emma if she can talk to Damian, and she and Manny leave the two of them alone. Liberty asks Damien if she felt a spark between them, and Damian reminds Liberty that Emma is his girlfriend and her friend. Later, when the students are voting between Liberty and Damian for valedictorian, Emma reveals to Liberty that she voted for her. In We Built This City, Emma says that everytime she looks Liberty and Damien look like they're in some kind of secret. Liberty then announces that Natasha Bedingfield is playing at prom, which excites Emma. At prom, Liberty arrives, and Emma says that she is grogeous. Manny, Liberty, and Emma have an all girls + Toby hug before the prom when they realize they're all going their separate ways soon. However, when Toby reveals that Liberty and Damian hooked up, Emma dumps Damien and is angry with Liberty. Manny, Liberty, and Toby do not forgive Liberty until she breaks down crying in her graduation speech about how special friends are for the journey together. They all reconcile, and place a graduation cap by J.T.'s memorial at the schools. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), Manny, Liberty, and Emma arrive to Smithdale University with each other, excited for the beginning of a new point in their lives. Manny and Emma were supposed to room together, though there was a mix up in the housing arrangement, and Liberty and Manny were assigned rooms on the same floor, while Emma was not. Feeling left out, Emma went back to housing and changed the rooms, without asking Manny and Liberty's opinion on the matter, and got it so the three were roommates along with Kelly. Manny and Liberty were upset with the change since Emma didn't consider their feelings in the matter, but they get used to the change. In Uptown Girl (2), Emma began to feel lonely because Manny and Liberty were off, busy with new activities, while she just hung around their dorm room. Kelly convinced her to put herself out their to new money, and the two squirt Manny and Liberty with water guns when they were on their way to apologize to Emma for making a big deal about the room change. {C}In Didn't We Almost Have It All, Liberty gets accepted into a sorority, Pi Gamma Pi. However, she must prove that she is that sorority's material. When they have all of these parties, Liberty invites Emma and her roommates to a luau party, and when they arrive she is drunk. She and her new friends decide to go streaking. The next morning, Liberty is at the hospital, after getting her stomach pumped. Emma and Manny show her the Smithdale newspaper, showing her and her new friends streaking. Once she is back to classes and sorority, she finds out that she was only the one black girl they wanted. She finally decides not to join the sorority. In''' Touch of Grey, Emma and Liberty remain good friends. When Emma passes out weed brownies at the Floor Olympics, Liberty and Manny start to wonder why she is doing this and do not accept the weed brownies. Later, they ask Emma why she did this and Emma replies, "Look, you're just jealous because I made it happen." Liberty leaves. The next day,when they find the weed brownies on Kelly, the Campus Cops start to investigate the scene as to how Becca got to them and forgot her insulin. When Kelly is getting his punishment, Liberty and Manny yell at Emma how they will survive the rest of college and their school life based off what they know happened. Afterwards, Kelly is removed from res. and they continue to stay friends, since they aren't kicked out. Season 9 In[[ Degrassi Takes Manhattan| '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan]], Liberty attends Emma and Spinner's wedding. Trivia *Liberty has had a crush on three of Emma's ex-boyfriends; Sean Cameron, Chris Sharpe and Damian Hayes; the latter was the only one who returned Liberty's feelings and hooked up with her while he was still in a relationship with Emma. Gallery deg_724_03.jpg fghgfh.jpg emma-liberty-sean-toby-manny-degrassi-liberty-van-zandt-16115120-465-357.jpg fdgfdg.jpg liberty-emma-degrassi-liberty-van-zandt-16115153-320-241.jpg fghfghgf.jpg liberty-toby-manny-emma-degrassi-liberty-van-zandt-16115244-499-308.jpg dsfsdfer.jpg sdferer.jpg 5564d.png 45643ds.png 454dww.png 65464e.png 4564dd.png 4545sd.png 53re.jpg 75667.jpg 64645.jpg 978j.jpg 89789.jpg 8789h.jpg 890709.jpg 1123 1.jpg 1111 1.jpg 1097 1.jpg 1092 1.jpg 1081 1.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 071.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 072.jpg libemma.jpg 8789uj.jpg 1851813007 small 1.jpg Zwew.jpg Bvcvbc.jpg Emma Lib 110.jpg Iaofafkl.png Qurl.png Emma&LibertyDeView.PNG 14 (5).jpg 07 (7).jpg Normal th degrassi108162.jpg Liberty Emma 110.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg TMBA1.07.jpg 1786785.jpg 05 (9).jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflict